Raiders of the Lost Ark: The Unexpected
by NeonButterfly12
Summary: We all know what happened the day Professor Jones was teaching his students and his young female student blinked her eyelids at him, which read: 'Love You'. What if that same student somehow got the chance to go with him to retrieve the Ark? Will she be able to handle the dangers that lie ahead? Will Indy fall for her? Read and you shall find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Raiders of the Lost Ark or any of the Indiana Jones adventures. Nor the characters (except my own) or any other copyrighted material.**

 **Written for entertainment purposes ONLY.**

 **A/N: This is not the first fanfiction I've written, however this one is the first I've posted. This story will of course contain as much as the original characters as possible, as well as my own. Including: Syrena Lamont. If you saw my fanfiction trailer for this on YouTube you would have noticed that I had the French actress, Astrid Bergès-Frisbey playing her (In my 11th grade creative writing class, I started writing this fanfiction. For the project portion, I made a trailer to share with the class. In that trailer she actually had lines and spoke using her French accent. Which is why she will be French in this story).**

 ** _~1936 Bedford Connecticut~_**

It was 11:30 am at Marshall Community College and five minutes of class still remained.

Syrena Lamont, a junior at the college, was listening to her professor. The name of this professor was, Henry Jones Jr. who was also named for his father. Professor Jones, in Syrena's eyes, was the smartest, bravest, and most handsome man she had ever met.

Yes, Syrena was in the class listening to Professor Jones teaching archaeology, but because of his looks, she was merely watching him and daydreaming, more than listening.

"Neo, meaning new and lithic…"I", "T","H", "I", "C", meaning stone. Now let's get back to this site." Said by, Professor Jones; eagerly teaching his young scholars.

Professor Jones being 37 years old, and Syrena being just 21, made it impossible for him to even think of her that way. Or any of his other students for that matter. Not to mention it would be considered unprofessional. Syrena knew it would probably never happen between her and her college Professor, but she had to get her message across to him somehow about her feelings towards him.

"In this case, local tradition held a gold coffin buried in the site." He said, while pointing to the chalk board. "However, chamber three was undisturbed, and the undisturbed chamber of the grave goods was found in another…"

Syrena started to blink both her eyes very slowly, because each eyelid had one word written on them. One read: " **Love** ", and the other: " **You** ". Syrena; a French native who moved to America during her sophomore year of high school, was going to write, " **Je** **t'aime** ", which translates to 'I love you' in English', to show-off her French tongue. But then decided not to, thinking it would be too much.

Just as Professor Jones took note of what she had written on her eyelids, she slowly started to blink them once more, so he could read them again. His cheeks started to redden.

"…in an area… in reason…to uh date…this find as we have…um…" Suddenly, the class bell rang and all the students started to get up out of their seats.

"Any questions then?" Professor Jones added, hoping that his students would still be listening to him lecture. He then glanced at the clock. "Make sure you study what was taught today. There'll be a quiz on ancient burial tombs next class. Oh and, Miss Lamont, come see me please."

Syrena smiled and started to walk over to his desk. And in her thick French accent, she replied, "Yes, Professor Jones?"

"Syrena, you are one of my best students and lately you have been falling behind. I'm afraid that if you do continue this, you will fail the quarter."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Professor. It's just…well…"

"It's alright Miss Lamont. I signed you up to have a tutor. But unfortunately the senior that said would do it, transferred to a four-year-school." Professor Jones walked over and, picked up the apple left on his desk by one of the students. Syrena studied him as he took a bite. Professor Jones continued, "So I'm afraid you'll be stuck with me,"

Syrena looked up at him with wide eyes. _"is this my chance to show him how much he means to me?"_ Professor Jones' voice then snapped her thoughts back into reality. "to tutor you. And I expect that you will show up. It will be mandatory."

As a response, Syrena blinked without even saying a word. In her mind this was just too good to be true.

"Is that alright with you?"

"Oh!" she said, snapping back into reality, "Of course! Uh, when and where should we start?"

"Well I was thinking, we could start tomorrow at my house; 3 o'clock."

"Sounds great to me." she answered, real chirpy-like.

"Good." He answered, satisfied that Syrena was fine with the tutoring sessions. "Uh…we're done here, Miss Lamont." He added, as Syrena was now just awkwardly standing there.

"Right. Bye, Professor!" Syrena called.

"Bye, bye." he called back.

As Syrena walked down the hallway, excited about her tutoring sessions with Professor Jones, she realized that he forgot to tell her where he lived.

As she popped her head back into the classroom, Professor Jones was sanding over his desk, studying a gigantic pile of papers. He looked up at her, from the corner of his glasses and said, "Yes Miss Lamont?"

"Uh, you forgot to tell me where you live." Without saying a word, he got up off his chair, and went over to the front table of the classroom, and grabbed a scrap piece of paper. With pen-in-hand, he started to scribble something down. He quickly, handed her the paper. She glanced at it and he answered by saying, "That's my number at the bottom. You can call me if you have any questions or concerns. My address is also on the paper."

"Thank you, Professor. And I am truly sorry about flunking. I will try to do better."

"I guess we will find out then won't we?"

"Oh most definitely." Syrena added.

As she started to walk out and into the hallway to her next class, she passed an older gentleman named, Marcus Brody; the school's headmaster. As he entered the classroom, Jones said to him, "I had it Marcus," Marcus looked back with sympathetic eyes. "I had it _in_ _my hand_."

Marcus chuckled. "What happened? Belloq?"

"Yes," Sighed Jones.

"Well come on. I have people who want to meet you."

"Well what do I want to see them for?" Jones complained. "What am I in trouble?"

As Marcus and Jones made their way to the auditorium, Jones was greeted by two other men. Government Agents. One by the name of, Dr. Hawthorne and the other by the name of, Dr. Hensel. As they gathered around a conference table by the chalkboard, Dr. Hawthorne, stated, "So my understanding is you studied under Professor Ravenwood at the University of Chicago."

Professor Jones replied, "Yes I did." Dr. Hawthorne questioned further. "And you have no idea of his present where about's?"

"Uh…just rumors really. Somewhere in Asia I think. I haven't really spoken to him in ten years. We were good friends but uh… had a bit of a falling out I'm afraid."

Dr. Hensel cut in. "Dr. Jones now you must understand that this is all strictly confidential."

Dr. Hawthorne also spoke. "You see over the last two years the Nazis have had teams of archaeologists running around the world, looking for all kinds of religious artifacts. And, right now apparently there's some kind of German archaeological dig going on in the desert outside of Cairo." Dr. Hawthorne then looked up Jones, and continued, "We have some information that maybe you could help us out with…"

Jones looked down at Hawthorne deep in thought. He continued to listen to their proposition. But would he take their offer?

 **~Later that Night at the Lamont Household~**

"Mom, you won't believe what one of my professors said to me today!" Syrena said, while poking at her roasted potatoes.

"Syrena honey, I love you to pieces my dear, but if it's about that Professor Jones again, I swear I might-"

Syrena's 10 year old brother, François, interrupted. "I think Syrena is in looove." he said, exaggerating the word 'love'. "But if you ask me, I think it's absolutely disgusting. Ech!"

"I agree," said Mrs. Lamont. "I mean he's a grown man for Christ's sake. He's probably about in his mid 30s' at least."

"Well, I think it's perfectly normal." Said Mr. Lamont. "Why about 16 years ago, 20 year old young women were marrying 40 year old men. It was perfectly normal at that time. In fact, that's the exact age my younger sister was back in 1920, when she married your uncle. So don't let your Mom and brother pick on you."

"Thanks Papa." Syrena smiled, as she poked a piece of roasted potato onto her fork, and plucked it into her mouth.

"Well?" Mrs. Lamont questioned her daughter while, tapping her foot. "What did Professor Jones say this time?"

Syrena nervously half-smiled. "He said that if I continue the way I am currently in his class, I may fail the quarter."

Mrs. Lamont gasped, while François stared at his sister with his fork in his hand just inches from his mouth.

"Syrena," Mr. Lamont said sternly. "That is not anything to be proud of. I hope you know that."

Syrena sighed deeply, "I know…"

Mrs. Lamont now confused by her daughter potentially failing asked, "What happened?! You were doing so well in school. Particularly that class! It's that darn professor of yours isn't it?!"

"Please let me finish. It gets better."

"I certainly hope so." Said by, Mrs. Lamont.

"He says he is going to tutor me. Starting tomorrow at three, at his house. I can hardly wait."

"Why can you hardly wait?" Mrs. Lamont asked, now annoyed. "I never said you could go."

"But mother, he said it was mandatory!"

"He said, you said…Either way I do not care. You're still not going."

Syrena started to feel a sudden jolt of anger wash over her. "But Mom! You won't let me go even if it's going to help me?"

"Even if it's going to help you. We can get you another tutor outside of school if that is what we need."

"But Mom-"

"Don't worry Syrena, you'll thank me later."

"For what? Ruining my life! Professor Jones is the most gorgeous man to walk the planet. My love for him bursts out my heart and you're going to let him just slip away from my fingers?"

Completely opposite from her daughter, Mrs. Lamont chuckled, as if Syrena's hysteria were the most were the most amusing thing ever. "Syrena, you don't even have a chance with this man. He's a 37 year old school teacher, and you're his 21 year old student. Besides, you definitely won't win him over with that child-like attitude."

"Mother..." Syrena stated; almost in tears.

"We are done here. I just want to eat my dinner and enjoy time with my family. We are done talking about this topic."

And with that, Syrena, got up off her chair, and stormed away from the table, straight to her room. She threw herself onto the bed, and started to cry. She knew that deep down her mother was right, about her not having a chance with Mr. Jones. But she also knew that she couldn't just let him slip away from her forever. She had to show him how much she cared. And to do that, she would go to the tutoring sessions. Even if meant defying her mother.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter to go along with my first fanfiction :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Raiders of the Lost Ark or any of the Indiana Jones adventures. Nor the characters (except my own) or any other copyrighted material.**

 **Written for entertainment purposes ONLY.**

The next day, Syrena awoke to a blinding light shining through her bedroom window. She forced herself out of bed (despite the light brightly shining in her eyes) and got herself ready for school. After school, Syrena, ran up to her room; changed out of her school clothes, and into something comfortable. She put on her maroon knee length dress, with little white daisies speckled over it and the matching buckle. Her hair was done in a low bun with two braids weaved around and underneath it; a typical up-do of the 1930's for young woman.

Next she applied light mascara and a little eyeliner; added with some light blush and reddish-pink lipstick. Finally she clasped on her gold heart shaped locket with the letter 'S' engraved on it, given to her by her grandfather.

Once finished, she looked down at the watch on her wrist. It read 2:42. In eighteen minutes she would have to be at Professor Jones' house. She knew that her mother did not want her to go, but she came up with a plan. A plan that would make them _both_ happy.

"Mom!" she called upstairs. "I'm going to Susan's house to study."

Mrs. Lamont peeked around the corner of the staircase and quizzically asked her daughter, "What are you two studying for?"

"Chemistry. We are having a huge exam in that class next week, and I need all the practice I can get. Besides, as you are well aware I am currently terrible at chemistry."

Her mother chuckled. "Well alright. What time will you be back home?"

"Oh around…five."

"Okay. See you around five then."

Syrena ran up the stairs and hugged her mother. Next she went back down the stairs to strap on her winter boots and jacket. Then she went out the door and into the driveway. Syrena trudged through the snow to get to the car. Once inside she, hopped into the driver's seat, put the key into the ignition and drove off, in hopes that her mother would not know where she was _**really**_ going.

When she finally pulled into his driveway, she noticed her Professor's home was a tall two-story-brick house, with a dark brown door, and matching shutters on the windows. His home was nothing at all of what Syrena had pictured. It even seemed nicer than her own house.

Syrena walked up the three steps, leading to the door and rang the bell. It didn't take long before he opened it.

"Good, you are right on time." He sounded surprised. "Please, come in." As Syrena walked through the doorway she became overwhelmed with all the ancient artifacts and treasures that accumulated the living room. Syrena knew of Professor Jones' adventures somewhat, and how he only would part-time because of the findings he needed to gather. But what she didn't realize was how many he actually had; representing all of his amazingly-different adventures.

Next, Syrena spontaneously walked over to Jones' desk in the living area. It contained several different photos. One of the photos was older. It was Jones' school picture, probably from when he was about 8 years old. Another photo he had was more recent. It was a photo of him with a woman. She had blonde curly hair and was wearing a white men's button down shirt. There was also a boy in the photo. He was Asian and appeared to be just a little older than her brother. He was also wearing a Yankees' hat. Jones and the woman were grouped together in the photo, nicely standing close to each other. The boy was in the background; sitting on top of an elephant. Syrena couldn't help but smile. It was nice looking.

Syrena whispered to her professor, "Wow… Is this all yours?" pointing out all the different artifacts.

He chuckled, "Yep. Every bit of it."

"Is it ever scary?"

In response he asked confused, "Is what scary?"

Syrena clarified, with a feeling of embarrassment washing over. "You know. Retrieving the artifacts, keeping the bad the guys from taking them away from you…everything..."

"Well…" Professor Jones was now trying to find the right words, "I mean it is dangerous. My life is always at risk and you never know what might happen. I always have to stay alert. So, I guess you could say it is scary at times."

There was a brief pause between the two, before Professor Jones asked, "Would you like something to drink before we begin? I have water, orange juice, and milk in the refrigerator."

Syrena thought about her choices for a moment before answering, "I'll have some water please." As Professor Jones went to get her beverage, Syrena walked over to the radio on the kitchen table. She listened to the crackling white noise as the weather report played. "Snow will continue to fall here in Bedford. Roads will become icy from the upcoming storm, and we recommend people staying indoors. No going to the market for food and students are strongly, recommended staying, in their dorms. The storm should clear up by tomorrow by 1:00 pm. Thank you. That is all."

Professor Jones then looked at Syrena, knowing she'd have to spend the night. While **_she_** looked back at her Professor with dread; for she knew she would have to call her mom to let her know that she couldn't, come home.

"Well," he began, "I guess you'll have to spend the night here."

Slightly feeling anxious, Syrena replied, "I'll have to call my Mom first. You know, to let her know I'm staying here."

"Of course. The phone is right down the hall over on the left."

"Thank you."

Syrena pondered about what how she would tell her mother about her having to spend the night at her Professor's. She couldn't let her know that she was there, but at the same time, she couldn't leave either. So she decided to call Susan first. If Susan would cover and pretend that Syrena was staying the night there, it might just work.

"Hi, Mrs. Vanfuller, this is Syrena. Is Susan available?"

Susan's mother answered, "Oh yes! Actually, Susan's in her room. Reading that Vogue magazine you lent her. Just a moment..."

There was a brief pause and a muffling on the other line of the rotary while, Susan's mother went to get her.

"Hi Syrena," Yawned Susan. "How's the studying coming?"

"Susan, I would like to ask you a favor…" Syrena said, unsure of how Susan would respond.

"Sure, go right ahead."

"Okay, right now the roads are extremely icy, and I have no way of getting home so I'll have to spend the night at his place."

"Whoa? Are you serious? Aren't you like, in love with the man?"

"Susan, listen, I need your help. My Mom thinks I'm at your house right now. She cannot, and I repeat, CANNOT, know where I am. So I need you to pretend that I'm spending the night at your place. Please?"

"My lips are sealed. I'll cover for you."

"Excellent. Thank you so much!"

"No problem. But you owe me one Syrena Lamont!" Susan said, pretending to be mad, but at the same time meaning it.

"I promise, you won't regret this."

And with that they both say good bye and hung-up. Next Syrena dialed her home number hoping her mother would pick up. She did.

"Hello, the Lamont residence?"

"Hi Mom, it's me."

"Oh, hi Syrena. What do you need? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. But I'll have to spend the night at Susan's. The roads are too dangerous to travel on."

"Alright. But you'll be back tomorrow morning right?"

"Actually the radio station said the storms' supposed to die down by One. I should be home shortly after."

"Okay. You be safe. And thanks for calling. Love you."

"Love you too."

As Syrena hung up the phone again, she turned around to go back to the kitchen when her heart went up into her throat. Professor Jones is standing right behind her.

"Sorry," he began, "didn't mean to startle you. I was just making sure you had everything settled. Your water is on the table. We can study whenever you are ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Raiders of the Lost Ark or any of the Indiana Jones adventures. Nor the characters (except my own) or any other copyrighted material.**

 **Written for entertainment purposes ONLY.**

That night, Professor Jones had Syrena sleep on the couch in the living room, while he slept in his own bed. It wasn't until around 3:00 am Syrena felt something was wrong. She heard people and mumbling coming from the basement. It sounded like two people that weren't meant to be in the house. But she just brushed it off as the fact that she was sleeping in a house she had never spent the night in before, so she was unfamiliar with the unusual sounds. She had noticed the squeaks and cracks coming from the walls and floors that Jones was probably already used to.

It wasn't until ten or fifteen minutes later that she awoke again but this time to footsteps. She then felt the presence of someone in the room. She opened her eyes and right above her face was a very tall man, probably about six foot two. He took his hands to try and strangle Syrena. She screamed petrified from confusion and fear which paralyzed her because of it. She closed her eyes hoping the figure above her will go away.

All of a sudden, she heard something crack. Like a bone or something. She opened her eyes and looked up. Professor Jones was right above her and was fighting the man who tried to attack her. Jones flipped the man onto his back and shot him in the chest. Syrena screamed once more from the loud gunshot. The other man in the room; terrified to what Professor Jones has just done to his partner, stared at him for a second then bolted for the door. Syrena quickly sat up.

"What was all of that for?" She asked.

"Well my guess was that those two men were looking to keep me from going after the Ark of the Covenant in Egypt."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Tuesday after school I got assigned to look for the Ark. I told the men who gave me the assignment "no thanks"; that the Ark was just a legend; hocus pocus, if you will and was not real. But now I have a hunch that it might be. I would like to see what those two men wanted with the Ark."

"Now?" Syrena asked, still a little shaken up.

"No. Tomorrow would be best." Jones walked away from the couch and paced around the room frantically. Syrena watched him with curiosity.

"You'll have to go back home to your family. Professor Jones said while pondering on what to do with the body.

"What?!" Syrena gasped.

"Kid look," Began the Professor.

"I am not a kid." She stated.

Professor Jones' tone began to become stern. "Listen to me. These men will kill you given the chance. I have no doubts about that. You need to be with your family. I wouldn't want them blaming me if those men were hurt you if there are more of them. Especially when you have the chance to be safe now. Understood?"

Syrena gulped before answering. "Yes Sir."

She then walked over to arm chair by the door; grabbed her jacket and boots and headed outside. _"She's going to kill me…"_ She whispered aloud, referring about her mother.

 **~Back at the house~**

"You were where?!" Mrs. Lamont yelled at her daughter.

"At Professor Jones' studying."

Her mother took a deep breath, trying her best to stay calm. "What I mean is, why would you do that, when you know better than to defy me so. You've always been me and your Papa's little angel. You've never done anything against me. I told you NOT to go, and yet you still went. And you spent the night at his house nonetheless!"

"But Mother as you know, the only reason I stayed there was because of the weather. So it really wasn't my fault-"

"It was **_your_** fault though. The weather didn't tell you to go against my wishes. For now on you will go to school, come home, eat dinner, get ready for the following day then go to bed. That's your life for now on."

"But Mother you cannot! I am 21 after all! You can't treat me this way. I'm not a child anymore."

"Go to your room. I will not have you talk back to me."

Syrena flabbergasted beyond belief marched to her room. As she did so, she could hear mother's voice call up the stairs, "And so you know, the only reason you live here is because your Papa and I still provide for you while you commute to and from school. Because you are 21 and an adult, you do not have to live here. So move out if you don't like our rules."

Syrena took a breath before saying, "Maybe I will…" And with that she quietly closed her bedroom door and went to lie down on her bed. She closed her eyes and dosed off into a deep nap-like-slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Raiders of the Lost Ark or any of the Indiana Jones adventures. Nor the characters (except my own) or any other copyrighted material.**

 **Written for entertainment purposes ONLY.**

It was a quiet afternoon at Marshall College. It was filled with professors and students wandering around the campus. Syrena was outside socializing with her friends. They were headed for their cars; exhausted from absorbing knowledge and eager to go home.

"Bye, I'll see you later." She said, headed in the opposite direction from her friends and to the parking lot.

"Where are you going?" Said by one of her friends.

"Yeah, where are you off to this time? Going to see Professor Jones?" Teased Susan.

"Not exactly…But I'll catch up with you guys later."

As she sped off in the other direction, she could hear Susan call something after her; teasing her some more. Ignoring her, Syrena clutched onto her books, and ran inside the school and into the archaeology wing. She began peeking into classrooms, only to discover they were vacant. Finally at the end of the hall, she came across a classroom with a professor still in the room. Syrena knocked on his door.

"May I help you?" The heavy set professor inquired.

Syrena replied. "Yes. My professor, Mr. Jones was absent today and I was absent yesterday. I heard a rumor that he'll be leaving for Egypt tomorrow and our family will be going to France to visit my grandfather. I have no way of getting my assignments from him since we'll both be away. Do you happen to know what time will he be leaving for his flight?"

The professor smiled then answered. "He told me he will be leaving Connecticut around 5:30 am tomorrow morning."

Syrena also smiled. This was turning out to be too good to be true. "Do you also happen to know which airline and flight he'll be taking?"

The professor thought for a moment before answering. "I believe he'll be taking Pan American Flight 84."

Syrena beamed. "Great. Thank you so much."

The professor smiled. "You're welcome."

As Syrena quickly walked out the room, the professor chuckled. "Huh. Kids could learn from that girl. Most don't go out of their way just to visit their professors to catch up with their assignments. She must really want to please Henry."

 **~Later that night~**

The Lamont family sat at the dinner table. They were eating pork with stuffing that night with vegetables. A pitcher of milk sat in the middle of the table.

Syrena was too excited to eat, but yet drank her milk slowly and took small bites of her food, for she did not want her mother to get suspicious about her happiness.

Syrena looked across the table at François. He spoke about his day at school. Something about the American Revolution and his current crushes in his class. Honestly Syrena could care less about the life of her fourth grade brother. She had more important things to focus on…

 ** _~Flashback~_**

It was 6:17 pm and Syrena had driven to the Grand Union. She was there to purchase an Air Travel Card, hoping that Pan American Flight 84 was still available.

As she handed the young woman the $698 dollars for the Air Travel Card. The woman seemed to study the cash as she put it into the register. Syrena nervously watched; afraid that she wouldn't have enough money. She had sold her gold heart shaped locket with the 'S' on it, to the local pawn shop. But yet she was still nervous she wouldn't have enough.

The young sales clerk smiled as she handed Syrena the card and change. "There you are Miss. One Air Travel Card. And your deposit for Pan American's Flight 84 to Egypt comes to $425 dollars. Your change comes out to $273 dollars."

Syrena smiled graciously. "Thank you so much."

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

"Syrena dear? Are you listening?" Mrs. Lamont questioned concerned.

"Huh?"

"I said I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you lately. It's just well…Your Papa and I can't believe that your 21 years old. It just seems like yesterday we all moved here to America. You were just 15 then…"

"I don't want to grow but I have to. It's all part of the life cycle. All children grow up eventually."

Mrs. Lamont replied, "I know. It's just happening so fast. And to make up for the way I've been treating you I got you a gift…" From under the table, Mrs. Lamont pulled out a small black floral painted jewelry box. She opened it and inside was a silver oval shaped locket with a flower engraved on the outside.

"My mother gave me this on my 22nd birthday. It was given to her by her mother when she had gotten married to your Grandpapa." Mrs. Lamont then got up off her chair and went over to her daughter. She wrapped the necklace around Syrena's neck as she continued, "I was going to give it to you on your 22nd birthday but decided that you should have it now.

As Mrs. Lamont stepped back from her daughter to get a closer look at the necklace, she added, "There." She was most definitely satisfied. "You look beautiful."

 **~3:48 am the next morning~**

Syrena awoke that morning at around 3:15 to get ready for her flight. She had just finished writing a note to her parents, to let them know that she would be flying to Egypt; in search of the Lost Ark with Professor Jones. And as crazy as that sounded her goal would be to prove to them that she **_was_** grown up enough to be mature by, traveling on her own.

Next she crept down the stairs and into the kitchen to leave the note on the counter. She then closed her eyes while clutching the pendant on her locket that, hung around her neck.

Despite the fact it had just been given to her hours before, she undid the clasp; kissed the pendant then put it on top of the note. Leaving it behind as she grabbed her suitcase and jacket. She wanted them to have a little piece of her while she was away. And with that she left for the airport.

 **A/N: Hope my writing isn't too shabby. Also be sure to check out my trailer for this on YouTube if you haven't already :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I know it's been a while but, I finally started working on this fanfic again. Please enjoy reading it, as I did writing this chapter!**

Bedford was a small town. So it was fair to say the airport was on the smaller side as well. And Syrena didn't live that far away either, so it was easy for the taxi driver to get there.

Once at the airport, she stepped out of the cab, and paid the driver with the little cash she had for the trip. It was about five o'clock am when she had checked in, and sat; waiting in the lounge. It wasn't until some several minutes later she entered the Gate. There was no going back.

As she was entered the plane, Syrena searched for Professor Jones, but he was nowhere in sight. Moments later, she found him. Hidden behind a fedora and, black suit. He was sitting next to the window seat. His head seemed to be in the clouds. As Syrena began to casually sit next to him, he didn't seem to notice her at first until, she cleared her throat. He immediately whipped his head around.

"What?! What are you- I thought I told you not to come."

"Correction. You told me when I was at your house, I had to go home. You never said anything about coming with you on the trip."

Jones gave her a look of defeat, followed by a deep sigh, as the Stewardess came around to make the flight announcement.

"Attention flyers. We will be departing in 5 minutes. Everyone must be seated and buckled. Thank you." As she headed towards the, jump seat room, Professor Jones chuckled in annoyance, and then asked, "Excuse me but, this girl cannot be on this flight. Is it possible that she exist the plane?"

Irritated, the Stewardess replied. "I am sorry Sir but, we will be departing very shortly. Everyone MUST be seated." As she walked back in the direction she was headed in, Professor Jones turned to Syrena and said, "Have you any idea what you've gotten yourself and I into?"

Unsure of, quite how to answer, she replied, "I- I think so. I'm going to enjoy myself away from home on a retrieval to rescue the Ark."

Professor Jones shook his head and heavily sighed. "Now, you listen to me. When I say duck; you duck. When I say run, you do so. When I say, be safe, you try to keep yourself safe and out of harms' way. Do I make myself **clear**?"

"Yes." Syrena answered; glancing down at her shoes.

Jones continued, "I can't- I can't even… Does your mother even know you are here?"

She looked at him with a blank expression. He replied, "Never mind. Don't answer. It was a dumb question, anyway." He then muttered, "Yeah right. It's doubtful she would have told her mom."

Just then the Stewardess popped out of the jump seat room to face the passengers. "Attention flyers. We will now be departing to our destination. Enjoy your flight!"

As the plane's engine began to roar, Syrena turned to Professor Jones and stated, "You know? I haven't been on a plane since…well, we moved when I was fifteen." When Professor Jones didn't answer, Syrena got a little uncomfortable and asked, "Professor Jones? "

He turned to face her and said, "Please. Call me Indiana or Indy. But, just for the trip."

"Why? Is it your 'stage' name or something?"

"Some may call it that." Said by, Indy. "Some may also call me, Dr. Jones. Whatever you prefer."

By this point, the plane was already soaring thru the air and headed in the direction for, Nepal.

Indiana turned his head to face Syrena. He asked; "What made your family want to move here to the States?"

She then looked at her Professor in awe. She didn't think he would even care to ask; given that he was, beyond frustrated with her for tagging along with, him. "Well," She began, "when I was fifteen, my Papa heard about how wealthy Americans were. In the 1920's, people were better off than they are now. So Papa, being the risk taker that he was wanted to move to America to experience those, new and exciting things. He wanted to experience the goodness and excitement that the, American people had. It was 1930 when we made that decision to move."

"So, you and your family moved here to have the same opportunities as Americans?" Indiana asked.

"Yes. Papa says we are like, 'baby-bird-feathers'. We'll go where ever the wind takes us."

"Kind of like, what you did with me right? And your folks? I mean, how you manipulated us, just so you could, be on this plane?"

"Well…I wouldn't really call it, me being manipulative. I'd call it more of being a…creative person."

"You know," Chuckled Indy in, disbelief. "You are something else, Ms. Lamont."

For the first two hours of the flight, Indiana told Syrena, what she should and shouldn't do during the trip. He also informed her of some useful strategies on how to stay alert from, 'suspects'.

"Do you…uh…well…um," Stammered Indy, unsure how to form this wild question, in his head.

"Pardon?" Syrena curiously questioned.

"Well…it's just…You're a young woman. You wouldn't by any chance know how to use a, pistol would you?"

This time, Syrena was the one, stammering. But in her head. She too, was, unsure how to word this one. "No, but Papa and I used to go hunting in the woods behind our neighbor's property. I was twelve then, and my brother was just baby. Papa loved the thrill and because he didn't have another son; that was why he would take me. We had some of lively times."

"Impressive. But, you do know that hunting animals with your dad is far more different from the 'hunting' we'll be doing. If you make just one mistake and shoot the wrong guy, you could create chaos amongst others. Besides, killing people changes you. Trust me kid, I know."

Syrena's jaw was left hitting the floor. She didn't expect him to be so, blunt with her. "I am a pretty tough person. I think I can handle myself, Indiana Jones."

"Syrena, you wouldn't last two hours in a desert. That's why I am mentoring you on this topic, because if I don't then you'll have no knowledge, whatsoever, on what to do."

"Then why did you ask me if I knew how to use a pistol?"

Indy sighed. He felt as though he was lecturing, Willie Scott, a famous singer who, 'tagged' along on his last adventure that previous year. Willie and Syrena had that similar, 'girly' attitude towards things Indy would say or suggest. "Because," He began, "I'm probably going to give you some sort of weapon to fight back with. That doesn't mean you'll actually be fighting by my side. The only reason why I'm giving you a gun is because if something were to happen to you, or me, I want you to be able to defend for yourself."

 **~Some Hours Later~**

Over the next several hours, the flight became uneventful for, Syrena Lamont. 'Diagnosis: Boredom'. So she decided to catch up on her favorite book by Charles Dickens, Great Expectations, while Jones was fast asleep with his fedora covering his, eyelids.

Two more hours passed, and soon enough the Stewardess came out to face everyone. "Attention flyers," She clapped with, enthusiastic, "Thank you for being patient. We will be landing in Nepal in about an hour."

Indiana fluttered his eyes open; Syrena informed him, "she says we'll be landing in an hour." She then leaned in a little closer to whisper in his ear. "Why did she say we are going to Nepal? Is that a mistake? I thought we were going to Cairo Egypt?"

Indy sighed heavily. "We _are_ going to Cairo. But first I need to retrieve a medallion from, an old friend."

"Who is he?" Syrena asked intrigued. "Is he an archeologist too?"

" _Her_ name," Indy began, "is, Marion. Marion Ravenwood."

 **Hello again! Thank you guys for being patient with me, for finally getting chapter five up. There is still more to come! (I have a lot of ideas)**


End file.
